In the computer and computer peripherals industry, computers are sometimes interconnected to other computers, peripheral devices, and other equipment through a wireless infrared link instead of the conventional hard wire cable link. For example, keyboards, printers, and even computers may be easily and interchangeably interconnected to computers and other devices via these wireless infrared links. Further, a few lap top computers and other equipment are being manufactured with such infrared links built in so that they can be interfaced with other equipment having an infrared port. Whether the infrared link is external or built in, the interface is accomplished by simply placing the two devices in proximity and visual alignment within limits specified by standards governing the infrared communications protocol. A typical communications protocol currently being used in the industry, for example, is the Infrared Data Association (IRDA) standard commonly referred to as IrDA 1. In the cases where the infrared ports are not built into the original equipment, external infrared communications adapters are used. The external infrared communications adapter includes a package housing the infrared circuitry and components, and a cable terminated with a connector that is connected to a data port on the equipment. The data port may be a standard serial or parallel port. Each unit of equipment is equipped with such an infrared communications adapter. When it is desired to interconnect one unit to another unit, the two infrared communications adapters are pointed, or aimed, at each other within the limits of the protocol and the interconnection is complete. This aiming of the infrared communications adapters, however, requires that the adapter package be easily positioned and then held in that position during the period of interconnection. Currently available infrared communications adapters are not easily manipulated to achieve this. Additionally, these adapters are costly to manufacture because they typically are complex structures held together by means of separate fastener devices.
What is needed is an external infrared communications adapter that is easily aimed and held in place during use. Additionally, the package housing the adapter should be constructed of a minimum of separate parts that do not require external fasteners to join them together, thereby lowering the cost of manufacturing the package.